Twisted Fates
by Dark Witch89
Summary: adopted from Mrs. Jasper Hale-Whitlock...MxMxM...Female Harry...Dark Harry...Dumbledore bashing and Female Weasley bashing and Hermione Bashing I'll admit right off the bat...What if on Harry's 16th birthday truth shall be unveiled and lies uncovered for the oh so oblivious Harry Potter and may the world quiver as he gets his revenge!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I don't own any characters in this story they belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

**November 1, 1981 Little Whinging, Surrey, A little after Midnight**

It was a Dark Night in the Calm neighborhood of Privet Drive. No body that lived on the street knew off the great Triumphant that a world not of their own was experiencing right now. The Wizarding world and it was filled with Magical Beasts, Demons, and Wizards. As For their celebration it was one of their greatest. The Dark Ruler at the time had Been Vanquished for good by the hands of their Savior. Harry James Potter. A Small infant who for some reason survived the worse spell in their world and it rebounded killing off the Lord once and for all.

But, Things for the young savior were not going as great as they were in the Wizarding world. You see, His Parents Lilly Evans-Potter and James Potter were killed by the Lord before Harry destroyed him leaving the Child Orphaned at His Aunt and Uncle's House. This leads to now. Two Figures walked down the street whispering to each other.

"You think this is Wise Albus. I've watched these muggles all day and they are the worse kind" Said Minerva McGonagall , A teacher from Hogwarts one of the best Wizarding schools in Europe, somewhat on edge as she followed the man in Purple robes with Bright yellow stars.

"The only family he has." The Old Professor whispered looking up when a silent roar sounded as Hagrid, the caretaker of Hogwarts, Came from the sky riding on a Shiny Black Motorcycle. Once he landed, He slipped off and handed over his Cargo to Albus.

"No problems, I trust, Hagrid" Albus asked concern checking over the young boy. This was their Savior after all couldn't have him hurt and die out here.

"No, sir. Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake him" The Half giant smiled fondly at the little bundle in Albus's arms. Albus nodded and walked slowly towards the house that said '4' on it and laid the babe down.

"Albus! At least give him something to sleep in." Minerva Bristled at the older man and changed a stick into a Basket and pillow before lifting Harry into the basket.

"He will be famous, everyone will know of his name. That's why he is better to grow up in the Muggle world where no one knows him." Albus whispered stroking the babe's hair back enough to see the Famous scar on his forehead.

**July 31, 1997 Little Whinging, surrey 11:57**

16 year old Harry potter sat on his bed awaiting his Birthday to come. 'Finally I will be free of this awful place' He thought to himself as he stared out the window at the Order Members. He had no news at all from the Order or Hermione or Ron or Even from Dumbledore. He got one letter each from Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore. They said they wouldn't be able to write him this summer and that things would be better if he had time to grieve. He didn't see why Sirius wasn't there for him so he didn't see why it mattered to him that Sirius died. Last thing the man said to him was nice one James. He was Harry Nothing like his prankster father. Remus had said he was more of His Mother though he looked like James.

He looked over at the clock seeing He had one minute before his Birthday and Freedom. His Aunt and Uncle had left him alone for the most part of his summer and he would be going to the Weasley house after Midnight and the Order couldn't stop him as he was Of Age. He already had packed up his trunk and things under his floorboard and told Hedwig to go to Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer knowing the Girl didn't like Ron's Owl. He snickered at the thought. He looked at the clock and counted down. He smiled when the clock hit 12:00 and got ready to go to the Burrow but, Pain shot through his body almost knocking him from his feet. He Crumbled to his knees and curled up screaming. His Chest, Neck, Ears, and back felt like they were on fire and someone were smashing them with a hammer. The Pain was terrible and Over Extreme. He had remembered Remus telling him about Inheritances like Malfoys had Veela Blood and Weasleys had Imp and Leprechaun blood in them. Finally when the clock hit 12:10 Harry Finally passed out.

When Harry woke up he saw he was still at the Dursleys. He sighed and got up running his fingers through his head and found he was bleeding. He Groaned a Headache starting. He walked out of the room 'Might as well get a shower before I leave' he thought looking at Dudley who was looking at him with lust and then at Petunia who was Looking in Jealousy. He found himself confused and walked into the bathroom and almost screamed at his reflection. He had a Heart Shaped face and Oval Eyes. He noticed he didn't need his glasses to see. His hair almost reached his Bum and Looked more tamed. The thing that scared him was he had Breasts! He quickly looked down his pant and screamed. He was a Lady! He ran his fingers through his long hair and whimpered slightly in pain. He stripped down and made sure not to touch any parts of himself that had grown overnight as he washed himself. He got out and wrapped the towel around him tight as he ran towards his room. He closed the door and saw what almost made him gag on the bed was a pair of Knickers and a Bustier.

Also there were a couple boxes. He went over to one that had Gryffindor colors smiling as it was from Hermione. He opened it and smiled seeing it was sweets and a Book about inheritances. He smiled setting it aside and grabbed one that was Red with a Gold Bow. It was from the twins and it was prank supplies for him to test. The gift from Ron was a jumper with H on it. Mrs. Weasleys gift never came it was From though. It was some Floo Dust and some Treacle Tart. He smiled feeling slightly upset that it was from . He got a wolf Bracelet from Remus and a Plant book from Neville. He also got the summer editions of Quibblers. He smiled grabbing the last Box it was long and pink with a Silver Ribbon. He opened it and blushed. It was another pair of Knickers and Bustier. He grabbed the little card on the bustier and read it ' Harry Sweetheart put these on before you read the letter please' He looked confused and quickly pulled them on and had to shout for his aunt to help him with the bustier much to her Amusement and his Embarrassment.

Once he had a shirt on he sat on the bed and grabbed the letter. He almost cried when he saw how it started out.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is from your mother. If you are reading this than that means I am not alive and hopefully your father is. If he isn't tell Remus or Sirius to come into the room. I'm writing this to you to tell you about your Inheritance. As you can see you have changed greatly off the night. This is because of me. I figured out long ago I was not a Muggleborn but, a Pure blood and my parents had to give me away because they were being hunted. I know the old goat probably told you something by now making you think the Dark side is the horrible side. Listen Harry it isn't. Tom Is very sweet and just wants to fight for things that he believes are right. He wants Muggleborn Children to be put in the Wizarding World Earlier than 11 so they can learn the rules and how to be a proper Pure-blood. He doesn't want them to go in and come out telling their friends all about it. As for your inheritance you are a Dark Elf,if your ears haven't given it away. Anyways, and the Reason you have a female body it is Because Dark Elves have multiple mates and their bodies must accustom to fill the needs of all of them. Your Father was not your only Parent. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are too that's why Peter disliked us because he wasn't in the group of which he would be loved. Harry, please go to your Gringotts bank and demand to be shown my will and/or your Fathers so you know what you have and Demand to know if anyone has taken anything from you before your coming of Age. And if so demand it back with Interest for how long it's been gone. Oh and Harr... Dumbledore is not to be trusted. He was the one who is trying to kill you and Tom was just trying to protect us. Mama Loves you Harry... she always will and I'm sad to say I can't see you get married and have Babies._

_Love Mom_

Harry began to cry as he read the letter. 'Dumbledore was not to be trusted' He remembered and nodded pulling on his pants and gathered up his stuffed putting it into the trunk and shrunk it happy he could do magic outside of School now without getting expelled. He walked out of the house and held out his wand and smiled when the night bus showed up and climbed on saying HI to Stan and handed over 5 gallons. He headed towards three broomsticks. He couldn't believe he was a woman he would need to go shopping after the Gringotts trip so he wasn't wearing baggy clothing.

_**A.N. Well the light isn't so light and the dark isn't so dark after all... please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:I don't own the characters in Harry potter they belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

Last Time: He headed towards Leaky Cauldron. He couldn't believe he was a woman he would need to go shopping after the Gringotts trip so he wasn't wearing baggy clothing.

Once the Night Bus dropped him off, He smiled at Stan and walked into the pub and towards the back tilting his head at Tom and walked through the back door. He tapped on the bricks and walked into the alley. He was glad now he didn't need his glasses because everyone in the alley looked at him the boys like he was a piece of meat waiting to be Ravished and the Girls like they were going to kill him for having a nice slim body. He rolled his eyes slightly at the thought, he wasn't even good looking he was okay. He walked into the bank and smiled walking up to Griphook.

"Griphook I wish to speak you in private." He said pulling up a strand of his hair showing off his scar.

The Goblin nodded and led Harry towards his office and they sat together .

"Now Mr.…. I Mean Ms. Potter how can I Help you today." The Goblin smiled.

"Harry will do Griphook. I wish to see my Mother's Will and My Father's both of them" he said crossing his arms over his chest, which was harder now with His Breasts.

"Of course Harry but, we must make sure you are you please prick your finger and touch it to the Parchment three times." Griphook said handing him a dagger. Harry nodded and Hissed slightly as he prick his thumb and press it to the Parchment. He watched his Thumb heal after the third time and looked at the Parchment watching as words showed up on the it:

_Name: Hadrian James Potter_

_Age: 17_

_Parents:_

_Lillian Rothesay- Black-Lupin-Potter_

_James Charles Potter_

_Sirius Orion Black III_

_Remus John Lupin_

_Money:_

_Rothesay: 10 vaults_

_Galleons: 32,243,234,234_

_Sickles: 1,000,000_

_Knuts: 15,342_

_Potter: 5 vaults_

_Galleons: 89,342,234_

_Sickles: 34,234,123_

_Knuts: 324,342,353_

_Black: 6 vaults_

_Galleons: 98,431,123_

_Sickles: 2,000,000,000_

_Knuts: 1423_

So Far Harry's mouth was wide open in shock. 'He had all this money and he never got any of it' He started to get angry.

"I had all this yet... I'm wearing an oversized shirt and second hand clothing!" He snarled his magic whipping around himself.

"Ms. Potter please calm down now!" Griphook shouted and he nodded calming himself down. "Now the wills, I won't show you the Properties you have because I'm sure you are going to stay with your mates am I correct?" Griphook asked getting a nod from the 17 year old he continued. "Now Here Is the Last Will and Testament of Lillian Rothesay:"

_I, Lillian Rothesay-Black-Lupin-Potter, Declare this My Last Will and Testament. I revoke all wills and codicils that I have previously made. Now on with it. To James, One Of my Husbands, You are to take care of everything Of Harry, Sirius, and mostly Remus. James is to Take a Hold of Banking rights and trust Vaults for Hadrian Potter till his coming of Age. Sirius, IF James is gone as well, I declare you the lord of my Family till Harry's Coming of age and you are to watch over Remus and Harry. Same Goes for you Remus If Neither James or Sirius are available you are to take care of our Son. I Love you three whether you're all alive or not._

_My Son, Well Daughter if you hearing this at 17, You are our only Heir so If you are 17 yet you claim everything that is in my name beside Lordship as that Rests with the man. If there is no other Male left, which I certainly hope not, Severus Snape take my Lordship. Harry Is In No way Allowed to go to The Dursleys. I Forbid it. I was hated by my sister for Being a Witch and I don't not wish the same on my Son/Daughter. Harry as you can see you are a Dark elf and Woman. Since you were born I knew you would change to a woman so I have given you two names Hadrian James or Violet Willow Potter. You can choose which one you want to go by._

Harry Sat shocked as he looked the piece of paper. His Name was Violet? It was pretty. He smiled softly "Griphook could you maybe call me Violet from now on" He asked pouting slightly "Of Course Madam" He grinned and pulled out another Paper. "The Last Will and Testament of James Potter:"

_I, James Charles Potter, Declare this My Last Will and Testament. I revoke all wills and codicils that I have previously made. Lily , If you are still alive, Please take care of our little boy, Teach him the ways of the Marauders before him , I'm sure Sirius and Remus will do that but help them. Sirius I Leave our map and I want you to give it to Harry So he can have Fun at Hogwarts and Pull pranks. I don't leave you Guardianship unless Remus is there. If Lily is gone I give Remus the Second Right to Claim Harry as his Child and Sirius is only to have be Harry's Guardian if Remus or Lily are not alive or well enough to watch him. Severus Snape, I leave you 100,000 Galleons for us Picking on you at Hogwarts as an apolgy as well and I give you the right to claim Harry if he is without a parent. Harry is not to go to the Muggles! They aren't even Lily's family._

_Son, or should I say daughter, you are my everything right now but, with the war drawing closer and closer and the idiot Dumbledore trying to get us to fight for him. I'm afraid we won't have so much time left together. When you grow up I want you to go to The Dark because Dumbledore will kill you in the end one way or another. I Leave you every last thing of mine unless Remus or Sirius are around. I'm sorry I can't be there to meet your mates and Rough them up a bit._

Harry laughed softly at the thought of his dad trying to rough up his mates. He was sure he was submissive in this Relationship so he wasn't so sure his Father could beat up a bunch of Doms. He shifted in his seat. He didn't want to see Sirius's because he was sure it wasn't worth it since the last two he heard were almost the same.

"Griphook, I want withdraws have happened on my account Since My First time here" He asked gently.

"Yes madam let me get them" He said walking towards a shelf and began to look through the work. Harry shifted in his seat having use the loo but, he didn't know which one to go into or how to for that matter.

"Everything alright..." Griphook asked giving him a Wary look.

"Yeah I just have to go to the loo." he mumbled and Griphook smiled.

"Down the hall and to your left should be the ladies room." He smiled.

Harry walked out of the office grumbling and walked towards the ladies room. He walked in and over a stale. He noticed there were no Urinals in the bathroom. He stood there looking at the Toilet before looking at the other women's legs seeing they were sitting down just like they did when they went number 2. He bit his lips pulling down his jeans and the knickers and sat down. After he finished he walked over the sink and put some Fruity smelling soap on his hands and washed them before walking back towards the office. He walked back in.

" Better?" Griphook grinned.

" Yes thank you." he smiled sitting back down and looked at the paper. " How many?" He asked.

" 24..." Griphook said and Harry Shot right upfrom his somewhat slouched posistion.

" What!? Who's been taking it.." He asked upset.

"Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, and Hermione Granger and a Total of 2,012,231 Galleons have been stolen in total between the lot. And with Dumbledore as your Guardian he has the right to take from your accounts"Griphook said as he looked over the papers before showing Harry.

Harry Snarled loudly his eyes flashing Silver. "Take it back all of it and get my Interest on it all as well. This is not acceptable. I'm Free now. Only let me, Remus Lupin, and My mates when I name them be able to access my account!" He demanded watching the Poor Goblin work faster.

"Yes Sir would you like a card you can access all your money without having to come here for it and it only works for you.." Griphook smiled.

" Sure and does this work in the Muggle world too?" Harry asked curiously.

"Of course Ms. look the same as Muggle Credit cards and work in both words. Now sign here for one" He smiled holding out the paper for Harry to sign. Harry signed it Violet Potter smiled brightly at him.

"Here you are Ms. Potter have a wonderful day and May your Vault over flow with Great Fortune." He smiled and Harry Shook his hand before leaving.

As Harry was Leaving he saw Molly and Ginny Weasley at the front desk and tried to ignore them when the woman all but screamed " WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE NO MORE MONEY!" At the top of their lungs. Harry smirked and lightly giggled as not to get harrassed by the traitors as he walked out of the Bank. He walked down the street towards Madam Malkin's and smiled. He walked in and right up to the woman herself.

"Hello Madam Malkin,I need a whole new wardrobe Fit for a Pureblood woman." He said Confidently and She smiled and Her Measuring tape began to zone around his body measuring him and wrote them down.

"Come back in 2 hours for pick up" She said and pushed him out of the shop.

He Laughed softly and walked towards the Bookstore planning on getting a lot of Creature books and also Potions books so he could keep up and learn more about what he was. When he finished He had about 20 books and 2 new notebooks. He walked out into the alley and smiled happily looking around. He decided to get something to eat while he waited so he head towards a place in the middle of the alley named Pizzería. Of Course they sold pizza so he got himself a Peperoni slice and a Cheese Slice before sitting at a table and began to eat. He looked up when the door opened just to see Platinum Blonde hair. Of course Lucius and Draco Malfoy have to be in the one place he was. Then he saw Black hair and Crooked nose _'Oh great Snape too' _he thought rolling his eyes. He looked back down at his food.

He could feel eyes on him from across the shop so he looked over through his hair and saw Draco staring at him in want. Not a Lustful want more of a Cuddling want. He bit his lip. He felt like going over and snuggling the poor boy but, he could see the headlines if he did _'Boy-who-lived snuggling Death eaters Son' _He snorted at just the thought. Once he finished his Pizza;he went to throw his trash away,which of course was in front of the Malfoy table. He walked over and bit his lip to keep a remark from coming out. He turned to leave hearing a slight "Mama no go" from behind him but, figured it was a child talking to his mother so he walked out into the alley and towards Madam Malkin's shop to get his clothing.

_**AN: Harry will be treated as a girl now. I will start writing She instead of He and Maybe even write Violet instead of Harry. What's Draco talking about? How will Hogwarts be like for young Violet? And how will she get her revenge against those who wronged her?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I don't own none of the characters...all right to J. for being a brilliant mastermind**_

Lucius Malfoy felt empty. He was missing one of his Halves. He had one. His Best Friend and Husband Severus Snape. They even had a child together. Yes, Draco wasn't Narcissa's Child. He was Severus's and Severus spoiled the child rotten. Like right they were in Diagon Alley Buying Draco more books for the school year even though he had already gotten all of his boys. He had taken notice that Draco was becoming clinging and childish wanting his daddy to tuck him in and for his Father to read to him. Lucius felt a little hurt Draco refused to call Severus mama but, he knew it was because Draco knew that Severus wasn't his mama he was just his daddy he had a mama out there somewhere.

"Father Can I get this one?" Draco asked showing him one that had human skeleton on it and in big words Anatomy.

"Of course Dragon,you can have anything you want." Severus smiled pinching Lucius's arm when the older man tried to deny their son the book. The Little blonde blood jumped up and down happily and added the book to the pile.

"You shouldn't have coddled him like you did." Lucius whispered smirking. His son was a Ponce and was surely a Submissive as he was small and lithe.

"Yeah but, I wasn't coddled as a child Luc, I wanted to at least show my son...he is loved." Severus snapped slightly. Lucius sighed gently knowing him and his mate have been off lately because their mate had been getting closer to their inheritance and Lucius believes it is someone in Draco's year that is going to be the 17 years old as Draco's new Mother.

"Done Dragon?" He asked with an eyebrow raised at the boy.

Draco nodded and whined "I'm hungry Sevvy." He said softly. They never talked loud in Public and Draco never called Severus Daddy in public. It was a rule.

"Why don't you go take Dragon to the Pizzeria while I pay?" Severus smiled gently grabbing the stack and gave Lucius a loving looking before going to the line.

"Come Dragon." He said grabbing his son's shoulder and led him from the bookstore. He led him towards the Pizza place. He noticed a Black haired girl in front of them and Lucius felt his mouth water slightly._ 'Maybe this is my mate' _Lucius thought and gripped Draco's shoulder when he tried to go to the woman.

"No Draco let's just follow her." He whispered softly to his son letting him walk into the Place.

Lucius order himself a peperoni slice, Draco a plain cheese, and Severus one with mushrooms. His eyes looked over at the woman who looked like to be sniggering at something.

"What's wrong?" Severus asks noticing his Husband's stare.

"Our Mate. She is Gorgeous isn't she?" He said jerking his head towards the woman. He could here Severus purring in Delight. Even though the man was a Vampire he loved to Purr.

"Is that why Draco's been acting like a toddler?" he asked smiling at his son who was looking at the woman freely not caring about being Discreet.

"Yeah he knows his mama is coming of age and I guess thought she would coddle him. As if he didn't get enough from you." Lucius sniggered. Severus hit him on the thigh. He saw her get up to throw her stuff away. He kicked Draco under the table getting him to turn towards him whining. Draco stiffened getting her scent and watched her leave.

"Mama no go.." He whined getting up. Lucius decided it was time to go so he threw the rest of their plates away and helped Severus out of his chair and hurried to the Alley to catch up with the girl.

He saw her go into Madam Malkin's. He Followed and saw her pull out her Credit card. He quickly pulled out his and pushed forward handing his over first.

"Charge me for her Clothing." He smiled his Dazzling white smile at the girl. The Girl looked ready to sneer till she looked into his eyes. He smirked softly grabbing her boxes.

"We'll talk this over at my home if you wish Love." he whispered softly to her looking over at Draco who had to be distracted by Severus to keep him from Jumping in the Girl's arms.

"Of Course." She said her voice like Honey.

"Dixy." He called watching the pink colored dress House elf show herself.

" Yes Master Malfoy.." She said smiling slightly at the sight of the girl.

" Please take these home." he said handing her the boxes.

"Of course Master Malfoy." She popped off with the boxes. He turned to the girl smiling.

"Severu, take him after we leave don't need him attacking her." He said taking her arm and led her out and to the Leaky Cauldron and apparated away towards the Malfoy Manor.

**Violet's POV:**

Violet walked into the Shop happily walking to the counter with the mountain of boxes.

"Okay Miss we got you under garments, Shirts, Jumpers, Pants, Jeans, Shorts, Robes, and I assumed Hogwarts Uniform."

Violet smiled nodding " How much do I Owe You?" She asked.

"200 Galleons for the lot." Madam Malkin's smiled happy she was doing business.

Violet made to get out her card when a slim pale hand beat her to it.

"Charge me for Her Clothing..." a Familiar Drawl sounded and she went to Sneer at the Malfoy but, once she got sight of the Molten Silver Eyes her world molded around them. She felt so complete.

"We'll talk about this at my home if you wish." Lucius Malfoy smirked at her and she nodded looking over at a shuffling sound. She saw Draco being held up by a Guy with Black hair,who she remembered was Severus. Her eyes caught Draco's eyes while Lucius was talking to the House Elf. Her look was one that said 'Behave' and she watched at the young Malfoy duck his head and nodded. She was led out by Lucius and he held her as they apparated to his house.

To Say the Malfoy Manor was Beautiful was an understatement it was Exquisite. It was Three Stories and had a huge garden. She could see herself hanging out there with her pregnant belly_ 'whoa Harry already thinking about children calm down' _she thought and followed him to the house and through to the Living room. She gaped slightly looking around. The Room itself could fit The Dursleys house in it Twice.

"Now I'm sure you are very confused Love but, I would like to explain it to you. We will wait for Severus. Oh and Draco's been a little bit clingy lately so if you don't mind holding him it will make him feel a lot better."

"Of Course I'm sure it would calm me to." she said hearing the door open and running. Soon her arms were filled with a Draco Malfoy,who was cuddling up to her Chest.

"Draco! Off!" Severus shouted when he got to the room seeing his son in their mate's lap. "No He is fine I like Children and I'm sure he is no different." She giggled softly shifting Draco so he was cradled to her side and not in her breasts.

Severus sat down with his husband looking at the girl and his son.

"What is your name?" Severus asked gently not wanting to scare her.

"Violet.." She said softly biting her tongue to keep her from saying Harry.

"Last name?" Lucius asked raising his eyebrows.

Violet Panicked slightly "Potter..." She whispered softly and she felt Draco stiffen in her arms..

"I was aware Mr. Potter had a Sister?" Severus said not wanting to offend His mate's Family.

"No. no He Doesn't…. I am him.." She whispered and felt Draco pull back to look at her. She lifted up her hair to show her scar and he bit his lip.

"My Mothers' Harry Potter.." He whispered.

The Next thing scared both men and Woman when Draco launched himself at the boy turned Girl.

"I'm sorry mama I didn't mean to hurt you in the past I didn't know I'm sorry." He said crying softly.

Violet Rubbed his hair gently kissing his head.

"Don't worry Love I'm not angry I want Harry potter to be put behind me." She whispered looking at Lucius and Severus. Lucius was frozen and Severus was looking at her. Suddenly he stood up and walked over kneeling in front of her.

"I Knew you were like Lily though I hate that you have your father's hair. I never hated you. I hated how you grew up and knew I could have gotten you for Remus but, I didn't...I was to upset at your Father for not being strong enough to stop Dumbledore. I assume you know..." he asked and she nodded smiling softly.

"It's Okay Severus as I said Harry Potter is behind me I'm Violet Potter-Black- Lupin now." She whispered and looked at Lucius.

Lucius snapped out of it seeing his husband and son all curled up on Potter. He felt terrible for what he did to his own mate. He broke down and walked over falling in her lap crying

"Forgive me please" He cried tears running down his pale cheeks.

" Of Course love." She whispered running her fingers through his hair smiling. He clutched on to her. Severus smiled.

"As you know Lucius is a Veela as is Draco. And I'm a Vampire." He smiled showing off his Fangs.

"So you will have to feed off me?" She asked softly.

"Yes after the bond is made I will need your blood once a week and Lucius after the bond with need once a Month. Draco will get his Fill from his Father or Me.." Severus smiled sitting next to his mate and rubbed Draco's sleeping head.

"He is your Kit. Our Kit. He will need you a lot lately so don't be surprised if he crawls in bed with us in the middle of the night. Its why we are so on edge earlier because Draco keeps us up with his constant cuddling and wanting as I quote him 'Mama'." He smiled gently.

Violet looked down to see Lucius Drifting "Lucius get up and go to your Bedroom." She said rubbing the side of his face to get him up. After a while got up and stumbled slightly upstairs.

"I'll take you him go up and settle with Lucius." He smiled seeing as it was already 10 pm.

Violet smiled and headed up to the room. It wasn't hard to find because Lucius had been leaning on the door not being able to open it on his own. She giggled and walked over to him and grabbed his waist so he didn't fall and led him in. She pushed him on the bed and pulled off his Cloak and shoes. She undid his belt and pulled off his pants giggling at the Slytherin Boxers. She pulled off his shirt and tucked him into the bed. She pulled off her pants and shoes biting her lip. She didn't want to be in this shirt any more. She looked around for a closet and found it easily and pulled out a plain shirt that she was sure belonged to Severus.

She slipped it on and hurried to the bed and slipped it cuddling in the middle of the bed with Lucius. A couple minutes later she heard Severus stripping and smiled when he got in the bed and held her to him with his arm. She drifted peacefully into sleep.

A couple hours later, Violet woke up to something struggling to get into her arms. She opened her eyes to see Draco's frantic eyes. She sat up and pulled him into her.

"Shhh baby I'm here." She whispered rubbing his neck and laid back down snuggling him close to her chest.

"Mama.." Draco sighed before the two fell asleep joining the other two who handed woken up during the whole thing.

_**A.N. awwwwwwww some family fluff i wonder whats gonna happen the next morningwhen they all wake up?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey fanfiction!sorry i'm not currently able to upload any new stories/chapters at this time till my computer is fixed thank you so for understanding...once it's fixed i'll start posting Thanks a million, Dark Witch89 


End file.
